


Family Reunion

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, SPOILERS FOR FUTURE CONNECTED, Shulk Kino and Nene are there in the bg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24546364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: She felt tears come to her eyes, only one word choking out of her throat. “Brother!”
Relationships: Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua & Kallian, Tyrea & Melia Ancient | Melia Antiqua
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Family Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Brainrot... May become part of something bigger we shall see

“How many times have I told you?” A woman’s voice was harsh as Melia and the others walked into Teelan’s lab. “You do not go there alone!”

Melia watched as Teelan dipped his head, her brain itching at the sight of the woman’s back and the sight of what seemed to be feathers moving just out of view. “But, I really needed that material.”

“Doesn’t matter!” Melia was starting to feel she knew who this was as she spoke. “Why did you disobey us?! If something happened to you, we would lose everything!”

Teelan said nothing, and Melia could not keep her suspicions to herself, not anymore. “Tyrea?!”

She turned, eyes widening. “Melia?!”

Teelan seemed about ready to say something when the feathers Melia saw earlier came back into view. Standing there, looking so different but still familiar, was Kallian. His head wings looked like those of Telethia, his hands ended in sharp claws, and his teeth sharpened to a point…

But it was still her brother. She felt tears come to her eyes, only one word choking out of her throat. “Brother!”

“Melia, you look well.” His voice shook a bit as she ran to him, hugging her back as she clung to him. “But what on Bionis are you doing here?”

“We were heading to Alcamoth, when our ship was attacked.” Melia shook her head. “Teelan asked us to come here.”

“Wait…” Teelan spoke up. “Big Sis said Mister Kallian is  _ her _ brother… does that mean you’re all siblings?”

“Ah…” Melia looked away for a moment.

Tyrea scoffed. “We are not sisters, if that’s what you’re trying to imply, Teelan.”

“But--”

“Teelan!”

“Tyrea, calm yourself.” Kallian raised a hand. “I will explain. You see, Teelan, Tyrea and I share a mother, but not a father. On the other hand, Melia and I share a father and not mother. They are my sisters, but not each other’s.”

“But…” Teelan crossed his arms. “I just don’t understand. You share family, so shouldn’t you be family, as well?”

“Teelan, this is not the matters for a child to think on!” Tyrea shook her head. “I… I need some air.”

And with that, she was heading for the door, leaving the rest. Shulk, who had been standing quietly with Nene and Kino, gave her a sure nod. A sign of his support in her next plan of action.

“I think I will go for some air, too.” She made for the door, and Kallian followed quietly. “Perhaps… it is time for some family bonding.”


End file.
